Truth In The Flower
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: Story of the affair between the King of Vampires, Rido Kuran and the world's leading actress, the most beautiful Aristocrat Midori Shiki. Rido is well known for his womanising, his one-stands but an actual relationship... a lover ... Love. A feeling Rido has never known. Will it mean a new Queen? And maybe .. even an heir. Bad summary, sorry! VIOLENCE, RAPE AND LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth In The The Flower**

**A Fan Fic about my favourite my favourite (well only) straight pairing in all anime, Rido Kuran x Midori Shiki (Senri's mother if you haven't guessed lol.) I originally started writing one called 'Animal I Have Become' featuring this pair but I got bored and the plot was getting bit mixed up so I deleted it and wrote this instead. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Note: I actually wanted to finish writing the whole story before posting but as I am busy I won't be able to spend as much time on it as i wanted to, and as I have two wonderful friends, Ruki and Shayma (RukiSakamaki and FilleDePorcelaine) who are desperate to read this, I have decided to upload as far as I've got. I'm not all that good on the Japanese Honorfics so please ignore that I haven't used them.**

**Warning: Yes there will be Lemons, violence, lemons, rape, lemons, blood drinking,lemons, general Rido-ness and did I mention lemons?**

**Disclaimer: No VK isn't mine if it was Rido wouldn't have a stupid obsession with Juri and Ruki. Duh, they are so plain! They can't even compare to Midori's looks, charm, grace and talent.**

**Thank yous: Firstly Shayma hunni, thankyou for you for helping me to understand the real Rido, his true personality and why he does the things that he does. I swear you have clearly insight into Rido's mind than Hino herself! Secondly Ruki, thankyou for your constant love and support, it's really helped urge me on and finally, YOU the reader, thankyou for choosing to click on my fic and taking time to read. Love you all xx**

Sitting, quietly talking in the corner with her friends of the same social status, sipping wine as red as her hair, Midori was anxious about the forthcoming ball. Oh she had been to many, many in her 1300 year old life, in fact she, to put it plainly LOVED THEM! She loved the glitz, the glamour, the elegance, all of which were perfectly accurate adjectives to describe the world's most beautiful actress too.

But this time, most of the guest here was subdued too, well subdued isn't the right word, more unnerved in anticipation, for it was rumoured that a Pureblood would be attending tonight's ball . Purebloods, the rarest but perfect Vampires of all! Only 5 families still remained and oh what if one was to be here tonight?! It might be a Kuran ... Kuran basically known as the Royal Family of Vampires.

'_But what_, thought Midori, _what if it's the head of the Kurans, therefore the King of all Vampires – Rido Kuran?'_ OK, a small part of her was because he was King but to but it plainly, she was utterly, madly and insanely in love with him. She could focus on nothing else besides him, he was everything to her, whether in her dreams at night or her day dreams during the day, it was he that occupied them. Whenever she was scripted to love scenes in her films, she would always pretend the other actor was Rido – everyone commented what a convincing act it was, but outside of her profession she had no contact with males at all (well except kissing fans at meets and greets) as she only had her heart reserved for him. She refused to date any other person as she was so kind natured she didn't want to lead any man on by thinking they had a chance to spend eternity with her when she knew it was impossible for her to return the feeling.

The automatic silence of all in the room pulled her from thoughts. It was obvious why, the air was thick with a Pureblood aura – the rumours where true, a Pureblood had arrived! As was expected by all the Vampire race, the unwavering high respect they held for Purebloods, all the guest in the vicinity bowed (or as in Midori's case curtsied) when said Pureblood walked in. Gasps was heard as people finally saw who it was, Midori finally gathered enough courage to look up – expensive looking shoes, long sturdy legs, toned stomach covered by an exquisite suit jacket to match his trousers, a muscular broad chest, a thick neck that looked so enticing to sink fangs into, a well defined jawline, inviting lips, all surrounded by dark brown wavy hair that curled in just the right places around his cheeks, and finally to his eyes – One red. One blue. Those extraordinary eyes, so rare, alluring, yet so dangerous that one could easily become lost in those mismatched orbs and Midori whole heart, mind, body and soul had already been captured by them by them centuries ago.

Her heart rate quickened to the point of nearly hyperventilating upon seeing the man that completely taken over her entire being, her Rido, her Rido was standing there in all his magnificent regal glory. Yes Rido was handsome, as all Purebloods were, but he, getting to gaze at him in full profile only a few feet away well Midori couldn't believe how handsome he really was up close. Trying to decide what to do, go up to him and introduce herself, wait until he got around to her, or excuse herself and leave, she saw something that made her blood run cold! There beside him was Shizuka Hio, another Pureblood with long white hair and pink eyes, she was the Queen of Purebloods, or in other words, Rido's wife. Midori of course knew he was married but always put that fact to the back of her mind, it was like if she didn't think about it, it wasn't really true but here they was, holding hands and looking so in love.

Midori bless her, had to get away from the sight, but she had pride and was an adult grown woman so she had no desire to run off crying like a teenager losing their crush, but she needed air to help calm her down. Making her way to the large decorative double French doors leading to one of the many balconies, she sat upon the stone ledge looking out across the estate that must be at least 100 acres, the blooming Sakura trees, the bonsai garden and mainly the the small lake which shimmered under the bright moonlight. The scene was so picturesque and serene, it relaxed her back to a calm state, making her able to think logically, though 2 voices battle inside her head.

'_Don't be silly,_ _he's King, of course he would be married. If it wasn't Shizuka it would be some other Pureblood. He needs a Queen and he has one. Love him yes, but remember you have to take into account he will always be joined to another. Like it or leave it. '_

'_But I love him! i want him! Please please leave her, fall out of love with her, even if you don't choose me I don't want to think of him joined with some other woman. *Cries inside*'_

'_Come on girl, you know you will never have him and if you really love him you wouldn't want him to be lonely, plus without a Queen he wouldn't have a throne and you definitely don't want to take that away from him.'_

'_But ... but I love him so much ...'_

A single tear ran down her cheek as she struggled with the internal warring voices. It may hurt her again but she needed another look at him, turning her head so she could see through all the smartly dressed men and beautiful woman wearing twirly dresses, she gave a sad smile when she realised her dress was better than all of theirs – best fitting, finest material, most revealing, didn't make her feel any better though as she looked towards Rido and saw him flirting with a blonde vampire in a strappy long dress and layers of lipstick. Oh, did I mention? Rido may be married but he was a Pureblood, meaning the strength of his lustful desires was pushed to a whole new level, for both blood and sex, with his looks, power and status woman would be more than willing to give themselves up to him. Obviously this girl was to be the next, Midori stared in jealously, unable to remove her eyes, his head getting closer to blonde and they kissed, her heart broke and gave a gasp, she shook her head in disbelief hoping she was seeing things, looking back up she saw the same scene – his arms wrapped around her, she was smiling up at him but there was one difference. Rido wasn't staring down at her, his eyes was transfixed, staring into the wine-red haired female vampire's ocean blue eyes that was Midori's.

It was if time had stood still. Midori had no idea how long she was mesmerised by his glance but in the end, she knew she had to break free, she didn't want to look stupid staring at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights, but on the other hand she didn't want to seem disrespectful, so she lightly bowed her head, turned slowly and gracefully went down the stone steps, heading towards the swinging arbour, secluded by climbing lilacs and orchids. The flowers smelt lovely and she inhaled the scent deeply, the petals moved around her nose as the wind began to blow, sending a cold rush throughout her body. It wasn't until that point she realised it was quite a chilly night, all of the Rido thoughts had totally made her ignore the dropping temperature. Shivering once more she reached to her shoulders to obtain her cashmere pashmina to wrap it more tightly around herself for a bit of extra warmth, but finding nothing but bare shoulders.

'_Oh great! That was my 600th birthday present from my great grand-mother (who she loved dearly but had since passed on) and now I will have to retreat back inside, I have no idea though what to do when I enter but I must go before I freeze.'_

She wanted to have a quick search for her shawl first, maybe the wind blew it behind the arbour, or maybe it got caught in the bushes along the way, maybe she left it on the balcony or even back in the ballroom itself. Bending down she decided to look by the nearby ornamental stone garden, her precious possession was pushed right underneath her face.

"Lost something?" asked a kind, strong voice.

"Oh thank you ever so much, Sir," Midori gratefully accepted it and turned to face the person who saved her beloved scarf, her eyes grew wide, tongue tied in shock when she saw who it was," Y-your Ma-majesty, you shouldn't of gone to all this trouble for me!"

"What? And miss a chance to help a beautiful damsel in distress? No problem at all, my dear, here let me," smiled Rido, she placed her dainty hand in his large one that was stretched out for her to hold so she could get up. Instead of giving back her shawl, he moved her long red hair to the side so he could place the scarf properly arou nd her, tying it at the front. She immediately felt slightly warmer, probably not from her extra accessory as it was thin but from the feeling of having the one she loved touching her for the first time, "you know, it's awfully crowded in there, and it's such a beautiful evening, I just had to come and walk the grounds, do you wish to accompany me?"

"Of course, I would love too Your Majesty!"

"Please, no need to call me that, just Rido will do," he laughed, "and what's your name, hey wait, I recognise you, Midori, the famous Oscar-winning actress? And mainly, the sole heiress of the ancient Aristocratic Shiki family."

"Yes that's me," she smiled shyly at him, before shivering harshly.

"Oh I am sorry, being a Pureblood I don't feel the cold so I didn't realise it was freezing, here, just for you," he slipped his black jacket off and helped her into it. The arms were way too long and it reached down to just above her knees. _Oooooh how God damn cute she looks in that!_

Carrying on their moonlight walk, by and by they came upon a quaint unused summerhouse, Rido without asking led her inside, she followed without question. A comfy large corner suite with a matching chaise-longue was situated on the right, a mini kitchen and bar to the left, to the back a hall that probably led to a bathroom. Rido situated himself on the sofa, pulling Midori onto his lap, curling her up to him.

"Do you have friends waiting for you back at the Ball?"

"No Your Maj-, I mean Rido, I have friends in there but they're not exactly waiting especially for me or anything."

"So you have no plans for tonight then?" inquired Rido, one arm was loosely around her while the other was starting to slowly rub her thigh.

"No, not really, I have an upcoming film, I've recently received the script so I was going to have a quick scan but that's it_." He's touching my leg, ahhhhh if I play it right and carefully don't act like a pathetic love sick girl, then maybe, maybe there's a chance that ..._

"I also am free, want to stay the night with me so neither of us gets lonely?" he asked in an innocent voice, lips moving closer to hers as he spoke to entice her more.

"But Rido, aren't you needed back at the Ball, then there's Shizuka, and as King you probably have a trillion of duties to perform," her body was overwhelmed with want right now to take up him up on his offer, wait that could mean they could end up ... this turned her insides to jelly but she was inquisitive and wanted to know.

"I have made my presence at the Ball and already conducted my business I have to there, Shizuka has family issues that she wishes to attend to straightaway so after tonight she will be flying straight back to Tokyo, as for my duties, I'm King! I can do them whenever I decide to, and right no w," he drawled, laying her down on the settee, climbing fully on top, his face literally pressing against hers, "I have one duty to complete, as you are one of my subjects, will you do your duty as well and comply?"

She answered by accepting and happily joining in with his hard passionate kiss that he attacked her lips with. He thrust his wet probing tongue into her mouth, Midori sucked on it in return, hands rustling through his hair. Lifting his head up from their rough kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them, licking her moist lips, he trailed his tongue along her jaw, down to her neck, across the vein. He could smell her blood beneath the skin, hear it flowing through her artries, grazing his fangs over her jugular, holding her head back, he gave one large lick to the area. Eyes, red, mouth opened wide ready to bite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mwahahahaha Rido is ready to bite ... but are you ready for the first lemon? Better yet ... is Midori? **

"No. Not here," kissing her forehead, he scooped her up into his arms, "I purchased an apartment near here that I use for when I visit the city around this way, we shall continue there instead."

It's an easy thing for a Pureblood to disappear and reappear at will, but for them to transport another being at the same time was a trick that only Rido had managed to master so far. A split second later, Midori found herself on pure soft ebony silks that made up the sheets of his Super King size bed. Looking around at the contemporary, black and silver decor and minimalist art and furniture 'G_ee, if there was a modern day, spacious trendy penthouse version of the Kuran mansion, this would be it.'_

"That was amazing Lord Rido, one second I was at the ball and here in your wonderful apartment the next" exclaimed Midori, rubbing the covers to convince herself she had indeed travelled at least 80 miles in a blink of an eye.

"Mmmmm, this is nothing compared to other things that I am amazing at," his eyes never left her form, taking in every curve, as he spoke seductively to her while learning upright against the door so he could fully feast his eyes upon the treat that was presented to him for his enjoyment ready on his sheets.

"Huh? What do mean?" Rido nodded his head downwards towards her body, confused she followed his directions and realised, she was completely naked! She immediately covered her exposed breasts, "What ...? How ..?"

"During the transportation process, I decided to relieve you of your troublesome clothes. See I am amazing, able to undress you in a split second while in flight, saves precious time you know,"

Pushing away from the door frame, seductively he made his move one step at a time to the bed, across the covers to his tempting gift which he grasped gently in his strong arms. His hot breathe against her neck, fingers stroking up and down her shoulders, lips brushing against her collarbone . Her flesh tingling from his caressing touch ... ' Rido' ... kissing her lips as his name was sighed out of them, his roaming hand entangling with the fingers that she was still trying but failing to cover her embarrassment with, Rido took those dainty digits to his mouth to suck each in turn, brushing a kiss over knuckles, letting her hand slip to her side.

Her cheeks reddened, making her even more cute (and making Rido want her even more) as now her nude soft bosom was there, uncovered for him to see, and cup. _So symmetrical, so round, such a perfect shape, perfect skin, no skin I've felt as ever been this soft. If I didn't know she was a Level B I'd swear she was a Pureblood, and those two juicy red cherries stuck exactly in the middle, well my favourite fruit is cherries ..._

She grasped the sheets the whole time his mouth ate the meal that was her delicate red tips, his tongue never leaving her flesh as he traced it lower of her flat stomach, swirling it around her belly button adorned with the diamond bar, then onto her most sacred parts. Slowly, nudging her legs apart, Rido's wet mouth had finally ventured upon her tight, shaven, precious passageway that he couldn't wait to possess and make his. Gently grazing, kissing, biting her outer lips, making her sighs turn into a loud cry when his dripping tongue touched her very point of pleasure_, she loves it therefore I may as well keep doing it, _Midori knotted her hands in the Rido's chocolate brown curls as he delved his tongue deeper, 'Ri ...Ri...', her back arching as a thick finger entered her constricted cavern. She had no words to describe what she was experiencing, a high no drug could ever top, 'Ri ...Ri' , what was this warming tense feeling in her lower stomach, driving her to point she just needed to explode, Rido's fingers and tongue worked expertly, as if they knew exactly what to do to relieve her, which she did, releasing herself in his mouth, he lovingly lapped up any excess moisture. _Honey. As sweet as honey._ _I bet she has never had a chance to taste herself._

His tongue playing with hers, his lips pressed against the lips on her face this time, arms wrapped his shoulders she pulled his head down, she wanted to kiss him for as long as possible as did he want to carry on probing and licking her fangs but the time for foreplay was over, he had waited long enough – now it was time to take this innocent precious angel laying helplessly under his muscular physique. Ripping his shirt off, wrestling with his belt, his extra large manhood was yanked out and placed in her hand. Midori was instantly pulled out of her induced haze he had caused.

"Lord Rido, may .. may I ask? Do you intend on having intercourse with me?"

"Yes." he answered flatly.

"But ... " she gulped, not being able to take her eyes off the gigantic rod that she had trouble fitting her fingers entirely around, " ... but that's what, 10 inches? ..."

"10? You insult me, "I'm 14 and a half!" he informed her, making her wince at the upcoming pain she now knew she would have to endure. _So many times, I've fantasised about him making love to me, it was oblivious being a Pureblood he's be well endowed but I never expected that. There's no way I can accommodate it ..._

"It's not that I'm stopping you – "

" – Good, because I don't need your permission –"

"it's simply ... I don't think I can take all of you."

"Well I will have to start getting you accustom to my size then," he smirked, learning in, nuzzling her neck so as to whisper in her ear, "keep your eyes closed and let me cast my magic all over, hold on to me and all will be fine."

He gave Midori time to get the most comfortable position for her, continuing on her jaw and neck, he started to nibble her earlobe causing a loud sigh from her. _So that is one of her favourite sensual actions ... I will have to make a note of that... _The attention his hands was lavishing on her breasts, crept so slowly Midori didn't even notice until a large finger was pushed inside of her. Holding onto his shoulders, she threw her head back with a deep groan ...'Ridoooooo'... 'Ridooooo' ... 'Ridooooo' He moved his finger in a circling movement roughly, or should I say 'fingers' as he now had managed to get 3 inside her, she wasn't any less tighter but she became ... and that was good enough for him

The choice. _Do I enter slow, it will give her time to adjust but of course it will take longer or ... slam straight in, one sharp blazing agony but in will be over immediately _Rido chose the latter, penetrating her to her hilt, Midori would of probably shattered the windows and any other glass objects in the vicinity from her scream that surely would of been filled tongue reaching the back of her throat. Every thrust, slam, push at his vampire speed felt like she had been torn in two by a red-hot sword, holding on around the back of the neck for dear life.

When the change happened she did not know, but at this very moment in time her legs was perched upon Rido's shoulders, his arms either side of the mattress, exchanging biting kisses, her hands holding onto to his ass, he hips banging up to his, begging him for more and more. The strangely blissful sensation that she experienced a few hours ago became seeping back into her body but to an indescribable, limitless level. She was able to sense through how closely entwined their inner parts was connected that he too was going through the same tight clenching feeling which no longer either could contain resulting in an explosion making her lose all consciousness of all that was around her. Rido collapsed down, breathing heavily in the drenched crumpled sheets, Midori on the other hand, was pushed into a pleasurable shock which had completely overtaken over her whole system, she began to roll, gasping and moaning, trying so hard to overcome her high. Rido took her harshly in into his arms, tight to his chest.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down baby," he soothed witha kiss and stroke to her now knotty hair.

"Ri ... I ...I never ... never ..." she gasped out.

"Never had an orgasm so powerful before?" Rido finished for her.

"How did you know?" She blushed, not only from the way he had stated it so blatantly, mainly because , well they had only met earlier that evening but already it seemed to her Rido, knew exactly what she was feeling – as if he could see into her soul.

"I know a lot, like the fact your nipples are erect, your breasts engorged, tingling all throughout your flesh, that only means one thing," winking, his hands touching every part, his hot breath in her ear, "that you crave more, and luckily I am a Pureblood, powerful, you have no idea how much stamina I resides in this body."

She nodded almost embarrassingly but it's true, all that he had said, and hey, he wanted more, so did she. Both enjoying each other no end, they couldn't get enough of each other writhing hot flesh, Midori had one thought: _I can't believe I'm this lucky to finally get my one true love, even if I died now I'd be happy, my wish has been fulfilled, I loved him before but now I am totally besotted, I will hold on to him and never, ever let go!_

[[The Next Morning]]

Yawning widely, Midori started to slowly stir from her sleep. _I am so comfortable, so cozy. I don't think I have no appointments today so I'll just stay here for a little while. I better check my diary, well in another_ 20 minutes, _I'll just make an excuse and lay here, carrying on remembering that wonderful dream I had where I met the man she idolized, Rido at the Ball, we flirted and then he took me home and he made fantastic love to me all night long_ _... it's all I have but ahhhh, it will do for now_.

Cuddling her head father into the plump feather pillow and pulling the thick duvet up over her shoulders, just as she was floating back into dreamland, she sensed a Pureblood presence lying behind her, feel a muscular arm wrapped tightly around her small waist, when she heard the heavy loud snoring right in her ear, it made her wake suddenly! Turning behind her, almost scared in a way to see who she had been sharing a bed with. As she slowly moved her head round, she took in the surrounding bedroom, _it's just like the one in my dream with Rido, _brave enough to fully look, there lay the King of all Vampires.

_It's True?!_ Midori was so confused bless her, she had always believed if this day ever did come she would be the happiest woman in world that she had her Rido, just as she had thought to herself last night, but now, in the cold light of day, recovered from her high, Midori looked upon the sleeping body that was Rido, but now a million questions was her forming themselves in her brain. _What am I suppose to do next? Where does our relationship go from here? Do we even have a relationship? No we can't have after one night, right? Oh my, I slept with someone on the first night, does that mean I'm a slut? Will that bring shame to my family? Or will it be OK as I abided by the King's wishes? He's had so many one night stands and they are simply forgotten and rejected? Will I be rejected thrown out of his home and disgraced like all the previous girls who have fallen understand his spell? All he does is just use people for is sex and blood? Hey wait, he didn't drink mine, why? Why? Wasn't I good enough? So do I stay or do I go?_

Though there is one thing she definitely knew for sure; that she loved him. And because she loved him so, if when he awoke he told her to go and discarded her she would just become a sobbing mess, begging for him to care about her. There was only one painful solution, she loved him yes, but she was a lady, she was an Aristocrat and a Shiki, she was the epitome of elegance therefore it would be best to leave. Leave before he woke up, she dreaded to think what he would say. So yes her mind was made up.

Slowly lifting his heavy arm that lay loosely around her waist, she slipped out from between the sheets, tip-toeing to search for her clothes, if he had brought them as well of course. Ah! Her dress, quickly snatching it up, she found her basque , with the ribbons torn and buttons missing, but the matching underwear was nowhere to be found. _Well at least my dress can keep my modesty! Oh my, my pashmina, he must of remembered how important it is to me! _Retrieving the neatly folded shawl from the dresser to arrange around her shoulders, she found her 'lost' knickers hidden in the pleats. Quickly, stepping into each leg and pulling her dress over her head, (leaving her corset now it was ruined) she carried on tip-toeing to the door. _My shoes!_ _Dammit!_ Reaching with her right hand to where her heels was lodged behind a small cupboard, a large hand grabbed her left.

"Lord Rido!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Where are you going?"

"I – er – I was about to leave," she knew lying would be no good.

"Why?"

"I, I assumed it was best. I assume that now our night of passion is over you will want me to go. I wanted to save you the trouble of - um – throwing me out."

"You assume too much," he laughed

"But I don't mean to sound rude, but that was the case with all the others girls that have also serviced you."

"You know me well," smirked Rido, "but have I told you to leave so far?"

"No."

"Exactly, because you're special and so god damn beautiful, I'm letting you a choice. Feel free to leave or," he patted the mattress seductively beside him, "come back to bed."

Midori didn't need to think twice. In an instance, she ripped off her knickers, and literally jumping straight back into Rido's waiting arms.

**And here's to the start of a beautiful relationship!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Trees. A mass of those pink cherry blossom Sakura trees dancing in the wind, was the first thing anybody were to noticed if they ever decided to venture there, on the highest hill, of the most re-knowned ancient part of all Japan. As picturesque as it was though, no human ever dare to go explore for many myths and legends where borne of that mysterious place. It entranced people to such an extent it was obvious a strong ominous aura encircled the entire area. Was it holy, haunted, spiritual or just evil? Well for whatever reason, no human ever wanted to find out, for vampires though it was considered the home of the most respected of all of their race, for among those trees and foliage was the building causing the unsettling atmosphere – the palace of their King and Queen.

The palace itself was no-one could ever comprehend, a dark looming castle, oppressive and strong, yet mixed perfectly with a gentle underlying feeling of ornate natural regal beauty. Of course the immense palace contained an uncountable number of rooms, the many staircases, the 3 floors beneath that was for the servants and it was even rumoured below that was a long forgotten dungeon. The epitome of it all though was the magnificent great hall – the place any Royal affairs, balls, courts or such like would take place, at the back of which on a stairway platform, two thrones of pure pure gold. Yes it was definitely a palace fit for a King and Queen.

Out of the multiple rooms, the most vast lavish of all was the Queen's bed chamber and it was here that Queen Shizuka sat admiring her immaculate reflection in her dressing table's 3 way mirror. The Pureblood's porcelain skinned face, with the pink eyes and long pure white hair stared back at her. _I am so beautiful!_ _Haha no-one else is no more so than I! _She smiled smuglyas she looked over her shoulder via the mirror to the her 5 plain, dowdy common Level C ladies-in-waiting scurrying around trying to get everything prepared for tonight's Great Gala Performance that was to be held here tonight.

Shizuka usually got on well with her maids but this new one that started she absolutely hated, she was so clumsy and pathetic, she couldn't do anything right. She had completlery messed up every order that was given to her, well the ones that she actually bothered to obey. What irritated Shizuka the most though was this insolent servant didn't seem to understand that she was Queen for she treated her with no respect at all, not even the amount of respect one was expected to show a Pureblood. The said maid had been ordered to brush Shizuka's hair but instead of being gentle, she pulled the brush harshly down the snow coloured

"You inept worthless bitch! Look what you have done to me!" she yelled at the maid, shoving the no longer attached strands straight into her servants face.

"It was an accident," she replied with no remorse in her voice, shrugging her shoulders.

Shizuka angrily swirled around to examine herself in the mirror again. Checking the back of her hair, she saw it was nothing but knots, messed up plaits and bald patches. Shizukla saw red at this point and backhanded the maid so hard around the face she fell to floor. She held her slapped cheek as a tear run from her dull brown eyes.

"It is because you are jealous of me isn't it? Jealous of my wonderful hair, I mean come on look at yours!" at this Shizuka grabbed the maid's head forcing her to look at her drab lifeless brunette hair dragged back into a untidy bun, before throwing her back on the floor.

"Of you? No haha, if only you knew I got way more than you, more than you ever will have" she laughed, "I actually feel sorry for you as you are so ignorant of the real truth."

"Meaning?"

"Oh ...nothing," she started humming in a innocent but sarcastic sort of way.

"You can't keep your mouth closed can you, so I will have to show you how, " Shizuka used her kimono sash to hit her entirely in the mouth, causing the maid's fangs to cut through her lips, "you will also of course be punished for your actions against me but that I will have to save until later, maybe shaving your head in repayment, but for now I do need all the help I can for the Gala so you other 4, mend the catastrophe this wretch has made of me and you, you go sort out the glasses and the bottles of blood wine. Think you can manage that?"

She nodded and scurried off to prepare Queen Shizuka's personal refreshments for the evening. Placing the cut glass goblets on a silver tray, she filled them fully with blood, placing the bottles on a small dining trolley, she also added little tit-bits of hors d'oeuvres from the Queen's personal collection that she knew she would enjoy nibbling on. After preparation, Queen Shizuka was finally ready to go, arising from her seat, her servants following behind her with a certain one pushing the trolley behind.

Making their way along the lengthy corridor with the portraits adorning each wall, all came to a sudden stop. The poor maid at the back had her head hung low so she wasn't alert enough to stop too, causing her to smash into all the others who was bowed low, unluckily though the food and drink went all over the reason for immediate halt - King Rido Kuran

"Oh Rido dear, look at your new suit! It's ruined!" fussed Shizuka, seeing the state of his clothing, "ladies, clean him up immediatley! Nothing can go wrong tonight"

Although they rushed to help him as was their order, Rido brushed them away and walked over to one responsible for the disastrous mishap, who was now curled up over her knees, crying while the phrase, "I'm Sorry," kept repeating from her lips.

"Shizuka, who is this girl?"

"This dumb idiotic tramp is my new lady-in-waiting but I've totally already had enough of her. She incompetent, rude, disobedient and mostly disrespective! I've promised to punish her behaviour from early anyway but now oh put it this way you cheap whore, I will dismiss you from my service, assuming there is anything of you left after I've finished with you," she cackled evilly.

"No, that will not be necessary," exclaimed Rido, shocking all present, "it was myself whom she made the mess upon so I feel it should be I that punishes and reprimands her. Trust me my darling Shizuka, I can make her suffer and beg for mercy more than you can ever imagine."

"Oh yes that's a brilliant idea, Rido my darling, I'll meet you by the entrance hall," she kissed him on cheek, before departing with her faithful servants following in a neat line. It wasn't until they were entirely out of sight and earshot, that Rido turned to the grovelling girl.

"It's OK, they're gone now, drop the act," he smiled, lounging back against the wall.

She looked up slowly towards him, her hazel eyes that was previously full of tears, she scrunched up tight, opening them to reveal light azure blue orbs. Now slowly rising to her feet, her pouting lips turned up into a wide, wide smile. At exactly the same moment, both burst out into fits of laughter, as she ran towards him, launching herself into Rido's arms he caught her effortlessly, spinning her around kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Yes it was his Midori, for you see they had been dating now for 7 months, the longest he had been with anyone besides Shizuka of course, he had even gone as far give her the title of 'his girlfriend' but of course being married and being the King at that, their relationship must be kept secret which actually only made their affair more thrilling and passionate. Every single time they met up illicitly, they had the most amazing, sensual encounters, which made them want more and more. Whether it was his apartment, her manor, his car, a hotel room, in the woods, across the kitchen table, upon the set of one of her movies, in a shower, in a hammock and even on one occasion a treehouse that ended up needing to be rebuilt, and of course that time they made out in the middle of an empty town (which of course wasn't empty when Rido arrived but that's another story altogther) neither Midori or Rido could never ever get enough of each other.

"How did you guess it was me?" Midori kissed back.

"Oh , you are a great actress, no doubt about that, you can easily fool anybody else, but no act or fake wig can stop me from recognising my baby girl," planting kisses along her jaw as he ripped the hair piece off, her deep auburn locks falling down the whole length of her back.

"I wanted to surprise you darling, I've missed you so much, a week is too long to wait, so I sneaked in as a maid," she giggled.

"Clever. Clever, my clever girl. Brains and beauty, and as much as I want to slam you down on this carpet right now and then slam right into you, I unfortunately have to attend the downstairs Gala event," he cocked his head to the side, and began to smile lustfully down at her, "yet because of you, my naughty little madam, I look like I've been in a food fight therefore missy you shall clean me up!"

Face to face, eyes starring deep into each other's, his hands supporting her butt, he carried her affectionately all the whole way to his own personal wing of the castle. They had to hide in a niche as a guest approached but luckily whoever it was passed none the wiser of the pair. He continued on to what Midori guessed would be his master bedroom judging by the large growing hard bump rubbing against her leg, but instead they entered an adjoining room that was not actually a room as such, but an extensive walk-in wardrobe. Rows and rows of railings to support his numerous designer jackets, trousers, shirts, coat etc with coat hooks, shoe racks and drawers and drawers of other clothing accessories he owned, at the end a huge mirror stood. Midori looked up confused.

"I told you that you would have to clean me up, so you are going to have to find me something new to wear my dear, so go on, undress me, find a befitting suit and then dress me up," he whispered into her ear as he put her down and gave her a gentle shove on the butt to get her going.

"Yes Your Majesty," she laughed.

Never breaking eye contact, she helped to easy the ruined black jacket of which when reached down to his elbows, Rido shrugged the rest of it down to the floor. Midori started work on his tie, undoing the knot she let it loosely hang around his collar before yanking it off in one quick motion. Her thin fingers worked nimbly to seductively unbutton his checked shirt one by one. Like his jacket he too let it slip from his arms when he helped it off his broad shoulders. Kneeling down as so to remove his trousers, after relieving him from his leather belt, her hands were firmly pressed against his groin, as if 'searching' for the zip which she 'eventually' found. Tips of her fingers hooked over the waistband of both his trousers and boxers underneath she eased them down, having a little difficulty along the way as a large obstacle stuck out right in front of her face.

"It seems someone is extremely pleased to see me again," she winked at him, taking the protruding flesh and suggestively rubbing it on her cheeks, over her face and around her mouth. Obviously she only one hand free at the moment, she used that to carry on her job of undressing Rido. Then she realised, she was also expected to remove his shoes and socks which without question proceeded to do.

"Now let's have a quick look-see." He helped her to her feet, beaming at him she started to search the maze that was his dressing closet. She picked up random clothes, measuring them against each other, picking the perfect blend of colours and fabric to create the outfit that really would make her man stand out as King! I mean come on, you wouldn't get far as a celebrated actress without having the ideal fashion sense. "I think a waistcoat should be a part of your attire tonight, a bow-tie instead of a normal tie and with this leg cut style of your trousers you need pointed toe shoes."

About to dress him ready, he took the clothing from her hand, laying all items on the top of the nearest set of drawers_, I thought he wanted me to dress him_? With his firm naked body of nothing but solid muscle pressing up hard against her tiny frame, he urged her body to move, walking backwards until she could go no further due to the wall.

"It's not fair for me to be naked and not you," he let his fingers trace up and down her arms.

"But Rido I can't," she blushed but with a hint of faked innocence behind, "underneath this cheap servant uniform I am not wearing not even a scrap of lingerie."

Rido lifted one closed fist up into her pretty face, he flicked his index finger up directly into her line of vision, letting her view it transformation from an ordinary finger into a long razor-sharp claw. It was a well known fact within the whole Vampire race that he had been known in the past to of sliced completely through his enemies' bone with his claws. With her eyes closed tight in fear, he made several rapid movements all over her body, causing her long black dress with white waist apron to be entirely torn into shreds, the miniscule rags dropped upon the tiled floor. His skilled fingers had not even left the slightest graze upon her angelic creamy skin.

"I believe you have a job to perform now darling," he scooped up his new shirt she had picked out for him with his claw and dangled it in front of her face. Retrieving the garment she took hold of his hand and led it down into the sleeve and after repeating the action on his other side, she pulled the shirt up his arms and in the same manner she unbuttoned them she buttoned them in the same languid deliberate fashion. Adjusting his collar for the bow-tie which she fixed with ease, followed with both his waistcoat and matching suit jacket – now to lower his parts!

"Foot up," she instructed pulling his on his socks, followed by his new boxers. Up his shins, past his knees, over his thighs until she couldn't go higher... "Baby your underwear won't stretch no more, you're too big!"

"Well you better sort it out then, hadn't you?" he smirked down at her, stroking her hair his hand moved around her cheek to her mouth, teasing it open.

Holding around the base Rido guided it into mouth which she took wantonly, bobbing her head in the exact way and to the proper speed she knew he loved, sliding her tongue up and down, kissing the head. A whole week he had been without so he simply couldn't hold back when she squeezed one of his balls the same time her dragged her fangs along his full length, he emptied his entire load down her throat which she happily swallowed. Licking him clean she continued to finish her venture to clothe him. Finally, down to the last accessory, she found a leather belt but before she could thread it through the waistband loopholes, his hand grasped her wrists suddenly to stop her.

"No, no belt," picking her up, he lifted her up to one of the higher coat rails, using bis former discarded tie he secured her hands over the top. There she swung naked for him to take full advantage_. But I've just gone to all that trouble to get him ready for the Gala, I hope he doesn't want to 'indulge his fancies' again, he is already an hour late! _Walking up to her, he deliberately dragged the leather belt behind him, "I haven't forgot that you need to be severely punished for what you did."

"It's not my fault I irritated that bitch, she has my man, you don't expect me to be polite do you?"

"Even so, you still need to be punished baby and this belt will play a major part in it. See you later my little honeybunch," he winked, kissed her hard and departed to the Great Hall, making sure to lock the door behind him.

**Such a great actress isn't she?**


	4. Chapter 4

No human could ever hope to find their way out of the pitch black winding passageways of one of the many Kuran mansions situated around the globes, but of course with Vampire's acute senses it was no problem, they practically lived in the darkness, therefore it was no trouble for the intruders who had trespassed into the long abandoned home of the most revered Pureblood family to find their way in the gloomy darkness. Yes searching through the the seemingly never-ending maze of dungeons wasn't the issue, finding the one sacred object was, no matter how hard or for how long they searched, they had yet to find the one object said to bring about the downfall of their bloodthirsty tyrant and rid him from the world for good – Rido Kuran.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked the frightened female voice.

"Yes, where else would it be? He would want to keep it safely hidden from both himself and from the rest of us Vampires," replied the steady male voice of the larger of the two, hands feeling along the stone walls for any signs of secret doors, crevices and such like.

"From himself?"

"The object is both a gift and a curse. On one hand, it is the source of his power, it's because of this he is the most powerful vampire to of ever lived, but of course on the other hand, if anyone was to find and destroy it, he would just become a regular Pureblood."

"A regular Pureblood? Whoa that's saying something! But I thought this was suppose to eliminate him forever or something like that."

"Wait, wait, wait, you haven't heard the best part. This object is apparently filled with a liquid like substance, empty into a bullet, shoot him through the heart and it's Bye Bye Rido! More deadly than all Hunter poison," he laughed.

"Damn not again, we're probably going around and round in circles," sighed the man, coming up to yet another

"Um, for some reason I feel we should take the left turn," she suggested, heading that way before he had time to disagree, "Oh my, oh my! Quick I think I have found it!"

He rushed up behind her as she crouched down by a large bronze statue that strangely just seemed to stand there, 'waiting to be found'. It was just a plain bronze figure on a pedestal, not a exquisite piece that would belong to a Kuran, it was obvious it stuck strangely out of place. Must be a reason it was there, worth a look, and that's what she was doing right now. Examining the entire statue, she had found a sliding panel situated at the back of the platform. Hand feeling inside, her fingers brushed across a large cylindrical object. Without hesitation she pulled it gently so as not to damage it, to reveal it to be one of the legendary crimson Kuran roses, swimming in a sparkling crystal like substance, encased with a ball cut from the finest glass. Both screamed, cheered and joyfully hugged each other. Their delight became too much though, causing the female to fall, badly injuring her ankle.

"Are you OK?"

"No I think I have twisted it," he went to help her up, "no no please leave me, the quicker you get back the quick we save the world from that bastard!"

"But-"

"Go please, I'm sure if I rest it will heal soon, I remember the way, I'll join you soon."

"The bullet will be loaded by the time you're home," he assured her.

Watching him leave after he had kissed her quickly on the cheek, she pulled out her mobile, dialling the number she waited for the recipient to answer.

"Hello? Your Majesty? Yes, hello Lord Rido, just letting you know, he fell for the bait ... 2 days ... I look forward to meeting you face-to-face."

[[MxR]]

Helping herself to a glass of dark red wine from the snack table, Midori grimaced upon taking a sip. _How can humans drink this?_ Making sure no-one was watching she retrieved tWo blood tablets from her handbag, slipping them into glass she watched them dissolve, taking another sip, she drunk all the contains in one go, as if to quench a never-ending thirst. _Damn I bet I messed my lipstick up drinking like that! _Fumbling in her bag again she took out her golden pearl compact mirror. _No, as_ _beautiful as always._

"Miss Shiki, you're due on set after the dancers have finished their performance, and can I just remind you, a quick Q&A with the audience, a gossip with the host and then you must put in a major plug for your new movie OK?" informed the chat show's director.

"Yes I understand, my manager briefed me already on what I am to do," she smiled sweetly to him, "I shall go watch the dancers now, I saw them in rehearsals and they were amazing!"

"Excuse me," he nodded and went about his duties. Midori made her way to wing, dazzled by the talent of the ballerinas twisting and twirling, _maybe I should learn ballet too? _ Enchanted by the performance and classical musical she almost didn't get to answer her phone on time. Her insides flipped when she saw the all too familiar number flash on the touchscreen.

"Hey my sugardrop," she giggled, "how are you baby?"

"Better at hearing your angelic voice," he drawled a few sweet-nothings the mouthpiece, before turning serious, "anyway I'm calling because I need you for something."

"I wonder whatever that could be(?)"she joked.

"I have to take an urgent business trip, I want you to come with me."

"You want me to be your 'personal assistant' again right?"

"No not this time, it's not the type of business I would want to get you involved in. It's just that it's a long 15 hour plane journey so I'll get bored, I need you to come this time as my 'in-flight entertainment'"

"15 hours there and then 15 hours back, together in peace, no fear of being interrupted. Hmmmm I'll have to think about it," she laughed, "So when is it Ri?"

"In 30 minutes."

"30 minutes! But I am about to go on live TV, my segment is on next."

"I know, that's why I have sent a car for you already, you will make your apologises and I will see you in half a hour."

[[MxR]]

Among the different types of aircraft based at Tokyo's private airport, reserved for those blessed with enough millions of Yen to be able to afford their own form of air transportation, the largest, finest, personal jet to ever be built stood like a King surrounded by his meagre subjects, a metal machine equivalent of it's owner. Two flights of stairs, cocktail bar, kitchenette, jacuzzi and even a bedroom on the top floor. It was in the lounge area though where Rido relaxed out on the chaise-long awaiting his girlfriend. A glance at his watch told him he could wait for her no longer, he had to go pay a visit to those lovely people who had rose against him. Using the on-flight intercom, he called through to the pilot.

"We can't wait no longer, proceed to take off."

"Affirmitive, Your Majesty."

_Why hasn't she arrived? I told her to be here? She has never let me down before. The only one I ever I could ever count on and she's betrayed my trust! Well I will have to sort that out when I get hom? This is more important right now. 15 hours just sitting in this confined tin can, I'll sleep it off. I don't need to rest but hey, might as well restock my _energy_, more energy means more Level E's. _

Sliding the wooden door to his bedroom that was at least 4x the size of a regular house, he gasped in a shock at what was waiting inside to greet him. The epitome of perfection was laid out before his eyes. On the King-size bed, covered with the same satin sheets of his own apartment, presented to him for his total enjoyment, was his beautiful, Midori. He was almost salivating upon her alluring pose – flat on her stomach, chin resting on one hand, burgundy hair draped over one shoulder, knees bent up at the knees and mainly wearing nothing but a smile! But seeing her small pert rosy butt sticking up as if just for him, that was it, he couldn't keep away from her longer. His large hands squeezing her cheeks, tracing light butterfly kisses over her thighs, butt, arch of her back up to shoulders, pushing her hair to one so to be able to carry on his kisses around her neck

"I really started to think that you I would have to go all this while without seeing your gorgeous face," he said between nibbling on her earlobes, being one of her main triggers, she threw her head back sighing. Her head resting back onto his shoulder, she knew she had made the right decision to come. Midori turned over so could look fully up into those rare fascinating mis-matched eyes.

"As if I could ever refuse a request from you. I just rescheduled, I told them I had to leave because of an unavoidable emergency," she smiled up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "and well, the producer just couldn't say no to me."

"Mmm, we both have something in common then," he winked, learning down to envelop her wet juicy lips with his. Tongues wrestling in each other's mouths though of course Rido's won, Midori sucked on his probing muscle, gently sliding her hands up underneath his tight fitting shirt that only accentuated his toned abdomen even more. Midori, even in the haze of their smooch, could feel what exactly his hand was up to, the sound of a zip confirmed it. She instantly wriggled out from beneath him, giggling she scrambled to the head of the bed, covering herself with the sheets.

"No hanky-panky Mr Rido until you tell me what this is all about, seems very secret and suspicious," she teased, one finger in her mouth in a flirty pose, one breast uncovered the other hidden, as if to say:_ you reveal to me why you're really going and I'll reveal all to you! _

Blackmail was the correct word. Any other person would not dare to ask or question Rido's actions as she just had, as they would endure his hellish fiery wrath, but to go as far as to blackmail him well they would be seeing their heart in his hand, but she, she was different. Rido couldn't explained how or why, but his Midori could seem to get away with anything in his eyes, she could say or do anything and have no fear of repercussions. It seemed to be a softness. a secure connection that he couldn't understand but it was because of this he felt he could communicate with her on the level that was above that of a King and subject, he could confide his deepest plans and thoughts, a thing he would never do to even Asato Ichijo, his most trusted advisor. And it was because of this (and the fact that his rock hard erection was aching) that he confided his sinister plan. Coming by her side, he held out his arm so she could snuggle up into his chest to listen to his tale.

"I have discovered that a level C vampire has somehow managed to hack several of my numerous bank accounts and has drained me of millions and millions of Yen, I have tracked him down to a small town only 6 miles away from my family residence is Europe."

"Ooooh, I understand and you are going to go and have a 'friendly' word with him, right?" she smiled.

"Well my blood whip will," he gave one of his evil laughs.

"I'm not sure he don't deserve it darling, but even if you have lost all that much you still must be what a billion – no trillionaire! Does it really matter?"

"Of course it fucking matters!," he snapped, but stroked her face with a loving kiss when he realised he may of scared her, "don't worry Middy, there's still enough money for me to carry on spoiling you with all the things you desire. But seriously, he stole from me and NO-ONE steals from me."

"Ri-Ri don't be silly, you know I'm with you for love not money," she learned up and their lips met briefly before she carried on, "but hey wait, if you are just going to slaughter someone why are you so adamant that I can't come with you?"

"'Slaughter someone?' I thought you knew me better than that baby girl. You don't think I'm just going to get him do you?" a sadistic smirk crawled across his face as he proceeded to hungrily lick his fangs, "his family, his friends, his children, in fact the whole town's going down along with him! With the help of an army of bloodthirsty E's."

"That's evil Rido!" she exclaimed in shock, eyes wide.

"Yup! And you know you love it."

"Yes I do," she smirked back. Climbing out of the bed, she crawled across the top to right in front of Rido, she kneeled down on all fours, 'offering herself to him', "please promise you that you'll be careful OK?"

Rido didn't know if she was to referring to his planned bloody massacre or his planned banging her ass relentlessly but he was a obsessed savage for both, therefore 'careful' wasn't a word he was familiar with. He would take as much as wanted and more!

He knew she totally worshipped him and any sign of danger she would put herself on the line to protect him (though of course he didn't need it) which is why he didn't want her to be there, to psychically witness and be among the carnage that he had caused. Mainly, she could get hurt and he didn't want that on his conscience, a conscience that he had only discovered he had since he started dating her. And if she knew the truth, Rido knew she would claw her way out of the plan to save him so he conveniently left out the detail that this 'bank-account hacker' man happened to have a bullet said would kill him once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I'm the first to admit, I'm not the type of author who can write action/violent scenes so I apologise in advane if this is chapter is really bad.**

**Warning: A Rido out for revenge! Including rape and violence and bloodthirsty Level E's**

The whole town of Stonkemp had always had an eerily darkness to it. It was said to be a cursed to begin with, full of ancient churches and graveyards and such like, but tonight it seemed to be a lot darker than usual, was it due to the starless sky? The dense forest situated on the outskirts that blotted out the moon? Or maybe it was the sinister aura being transmitted from the large brooding shadowy figure concealed amongst the forest's thicket, which struck an unconscious fear into the depth of all the residents' souls'. Well whatever it was all knew tonight was no ordinary night; something was going to happen, something bad!

The thick crimson blood ran from his elongated fangs, down his chin, dripping on to his bare chest below, some trailing all the way to his belly button. Rido didn't bother to clean himself of the red liquid as soon enough he'd be drinking gallons and gallons more anyway, even though he was nearly full thanks to all his newly created Level E's, he still had all those yummy townspeople to get through now. His plan was very basic, set the E's loose on the town to have fun while he finds his 'target', get his revenge, _not before I reveal the devastating truth to him that will finally destroy him internally, though sadly not as much as last time but if that doesn't break his heart my blood whip definitely will _ _and then, oh then the aftermath... _but first, with all that dirty human blood he had to drink he need something fresh and no blood is fresher than that of children. Luckily as the population of children was vampires they attended school at night therefore the school would be his first stop.

Rido finally descended into the terrified town, standing with a sick satisfied smirk plastered across his handsome bloody features he stood for a good few moments, to take in the pleasure and reveal in the deadly mayhem which he himself had caused. Eyes closed, he took one big sniff and inhaled the heavy air that was saturated with many different types of blood. The sounds of running footsteps, the horrified screams, the desperate crying was just as sweet to his ears as Midori's moans when he made her come. No more time to waste, time for dinner.

[[MxR]]

Ayano Yamauchi and Riko Nakano, best friends since childhood always had one shared dream – to become teachers. They had studied hard and finally achieved their chosen career and now they were both working here, at the local primary school. They loved the children as much as the children loved them. This is why as soon as they heard the terror of what was happening with the invasion of E's they had barricaded the students into the hall while they stood guard in the entrance way, the E's obviously may not have the manners to enter through the main double doors but the two sole teachers had to be ready to fight somewhere in school, and though they was only just two young new teachers and knew they had no chance to defend the school against a hoard of crazed E's but they had to try, with claws ready, fangs bared, eyes red they was ready to fight these monsters which unfortunately would be soon considering the malevolent aura which seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

The glass of the automatic doors shattered sending shards of glass upon the two best friends which, tiny drips of blood oozed from the many cuts that covered their flesh. Through the blood that ran into their eyes they could make out only shape, one vast strong figure standing proud and tall, clearing their vision they realised it was their King, it was Rido. _They were saved! He would protect them all from the E's!_

"Your Majesty," chimed Nakano, the blonde with big brown eyes and small skirt, as both fell down into a curtsey of respect, "we are so honoured and privileged you come in our hour of need."

"Yes, where are the children?"

"We hid them safe within the assembly, using spells beyond the mind of Level E's to get through My Lord Rido," answered Yamauchi, the taller of the two with brunette curls and light blue smart dress.

"Well as no harm can come to them, we have time for a little fun hey?" he drawled, stroking each of their faces.

The two girls stared at each other, happy smiles plastered across both their pretty faces, of course they like every other female (and I suppose a few males too) had fallen for his handsome manly features, his powerful strong status, not to mention they couldn't resist his utter flirty charm. Both ran to his each side of him, kissing his cheeks and neck, hands rubbing up and down his chest, Rido wrapped a arm around each small waist, hands feeling the curves and outline of each. _Hmm the brunette seems to have the firmer ass but the blonde has the bigger boobs, this will work out great._

"Hey sexy ladies, get on your knees," he winked, his hands tangled in their hair to push their heads down. Of course both obeyed, excited for what they get to perform for him as he unzipped himself he continued, "now girls, be good and make to share."

"Yes Your Majesty," they both beamed up at him. Big mistake! From where their necks was on display as they looked up to him, his transformed claws suddenly slashed in one rapid motion across both throats. Claws penetrating into their backs to support his hold as he drunk greedily until the two former was nothing but dust. _Stupid whores, now for those yummy kids._

Storming along the corridors, he came to the children's temporary sanctuary, smashing his is through the barriers; he took joy upon witnessing the frightened innocent faces. Not knowing what else to do the poor panicked children fled, laughing evilly he called out, "you can run, but you can't hide!"

Sending his blood whip out he grabbed a child at random, wrapping it around the small girl like a snake constricting his prey, the child cried as he brought her up to his fangs, close to his face. It was at that moment he could take a full of his next victims features, the main part which hit him hard was her dark red hair. Long red hair hung loosely down over her little pink dress. To this, an image of Midori flashed across his mind. In his few second lapse of concentration he lost his grip on the screaming girl, she followed her classmates' actions by fleeing, as for Rido he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head as if to shake the image out. _What the hell just happened? Forget it, don't waste no more time here, move on to the reason I'm here._

He knew exactly where to go, with the amount of money he had stolen, obviously all Rido had to do was head to the biggest home in town, (making sure to grab and devour anyone who crossed his path) Arriving there, he saw the man he was after, standing confidently upon the steps which lead up to the roofed porch. Gun containing the deadly crystal liquid, held firmly in hand.

"Hello Bastard, finally this is it. Finally you get you comeuppance, you deserve torture and pain, the same you inflicted upon all the helpless victims. Finally I rid the world of your evil ... and mainly for my Meiko," his voice trembled slightly at the last words.

"Nice to meet you again Ryoko, so tell me, how is your daughter?"

[[Flashback]]

_The 2000 year old vampire was almost at the point of passing on to his eternal rest. His throat was burning dry from the days he'd been denied food, the weeks he'd been denied water and the months he'd been denied blood. His only hope of escaping was for the shackles which hung from the ceiling to encircle his wrist to cut entirely through to the other side. He wouldn't have any hands but at least he would be free, which luckily would probably be soon by the state of his blood encrusted upper limbs. But then again, even if he managed to break free, in his weak condition he wouldn't get too far. He would often lose consciousness due to all his loss of blood from his wrists, the blood from his neck and the blood from his many torture wounds, injuries, whip marks and constant hunger, now was one of those times, his head lolled down and blackness took over, when the key turned in the hole on the heavy iron door of the dungeon, the noise woke him up instantly, scared of what was to happen next._

_His insides dropped when the man he feared most, his captor, his tormenter strode in with his usually self-satisfied smile on his lips. He was carrying no items of torture which was actually more unnerving. Why is down here then? He took slow heavy steps to where the other dangled pathetically. _

"_Ryoko, I've come to the desicion that I will release you," smiled Rido, though there was an obvious air of sarcasm behind it. _

"_Hmm, and what does that mean? You will finally kill me and release me from this living hell? Release me from these chains and just put me in another set? Release me from more of my blood? Or maybe," he managed to let a laugh out, "or release me from my job."_

"_No, you were sacked ages ago, was a desicion I was did not wish to make seeing as you were one of our best Senators, but sadly I had no choice. I mean you did turn sides, betrayed us to the Vampire Hunters, divulging to them some of the most our most intimate secrets which nearly, NEARLY, brought about the fall of the council," joked Rido sarcastically to him,"but though you did commit treason which all those before have received the death penalty, I honestly swear I am here to let you go alive and well, hmm not well exactly but I'm sure you'll recover in time."_

"_What's the catch? I know you Rido, there is something very wrong and suspicious, stop the games and do whatever it is you have in mind now," said Ryoko becoming very impatient but wary._

"_No catch, I have even brought your daughter here to take you home."_

"_Meiko! You Asshole! If you've laid a finger on her I swear I'll hunt you down and make you suffer."_

_Rido didn't answer him, he simply kept a straight face as he ordered the guard to bring in Ryoko's precious daughter, the most cherished person in the whole world. Rido definitely knew how to hurt people most – by hitting them at their weakness. The guard came in with a what looked a 16 year old girl in human years, her dark blonde hair that was previously in bunches had now drooped into two scruffy ponytails, it was hard to see her pretty face through her bruises and black eye, her lip was split, with dried blood attached to her chin. The fang marks in her neck had not healed, they had started to look infected and sore, the blood from the septic wound ran dry, and scabbed, like her lip, to her blood soaked collar. The collar of her tattered school uniform. Obviously she's been kidnapped straight from High School. The guard gave one hard shove, the strong force made her fall, smashing her already in her process as she could not place her hands out as is the normal instinct to due to the fact her hands was cuffed behind her back. Ryoko was stunned for words to start with but his anger soon boiled over._

"_You Motherfucker! I will kill you scumbag disgusting Bastard. Leave her fuck alone," screamed Ryoko. Pulling hard on his chains to escape, he didn't care what happened to him anymore, he had to save her._

_Rido might as well of been deaf as he made no signs of hearing Ryoko as he ventured to the bloody schoolgirl, looking so pathetic and lost. Kneeling down beside her took her mangled face firmly in his large hands, moving it side to side to have a good luck. Both the smell of blood and the blatant fear in her brown eyes started to make him get very hard._

"_You know Ryoko it's strange how things work out, who would of thought you would create such cute, innocent petite gem," his fingers lightly stroked from the top of her knee-high socks to under her short grey pleated school skirt making her scream sharply in pain, "and as I suspected, a virgin."_

"_Please, please leave me alone Your Majesty. I have done no wrong," whimpered poor Meiko, trembling non-stop._

_Ryoko kicked out, flailing his arms as much as he could, the shackle was know at the bone but he was unable to get it now further as of yet. Yelling promises of revenge and of slow agonising death. Again Rido had no interest to even wasting his time to listen to him. He was more interested on what his mind game would be to hurt the ex-Senator even more than all the psychical torture he had inflicted upon him._

_Rido pushed her harshly onto her back, yanking her legs apart he placed himself between. Not bothering to remove his trousers, he simply unzipped them, moving her skirt up he without thought or mercy penetrated her with no care at all. The screaming escalated even more from both Meiko and Ryoko; Meiko in pain and Ryoko still making promises of death. This sound only made him harder and pound deeper. Lust taking over him, he leant down to sink his fangs into her neck. He carried on thrusting and drinking making her bleed profusely from both ends. _

_Finally, the girl, whose only crime was being the daughter of a traitor, had lost too much blood, was no more than a pile of dust beneath Rido's body._

_Ryoko's sob choked in his throat. No this can't be real. He couldn't believe his beloved daughter had gone. No, surely Rido couldn't even be this cruel could he? _

_Rido waved a hand and the chain holding the bereaved father broke, dropping him into a crumpled heap on the floor. Rido grabbed a handful of the man's jacket and carried him up the stairs, through the corridors until he reached the the main entrance. Throwing him out in one quick move of his muscular, he turned and shut the door behind him as if nothing had happened. Ryoko knew he could do his Meiko any justice by attacking Rido now. He would have no chance of even wounding him, Rido would finish him off within a instance and he'd never get revenge for her._

_I will get you Bastard! Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not even in the near future but I will recover, I will recover and I will make you pay!_

[[End Of Flashback]]

Waiting 10 years for this chance, Ryoko aimed the gun straight at Rido's heart, pulling the trigger without regret, the bullet soared hitting Rido exactly in his chest, exploding his heart.

"Rot in Hell Asshole."

Rido fell to the ground. Dead.

**(In shock!) Rido's dead? Noooooooo! Senri hasn't even been concieved yet! (Cries)**

**By the way, Stonkemp is a play on the town name Kempston, the town I spent half my childhood. Those weekends I was forced to stay there was pure Hell so I wanted to burn it down and destroy it beyond repair (evil laugh)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Still crying and mourning for Rido) Oh no! Poor Midori will be heartbroken!**

Dead.

Rido Kuran Was Dead.

Gone Forever.

The tyrant who took out any brave to stand up to him, any who stood between him and his goals, could no longer harm another living soul ever again. The whole population of the town which had greatly dwindled down to just over a 100, immediately erupted into cheers, shouts of joy, claps of applause and sending their praise to Ryoko for being the one to save them. Their tears from seeing friends and family ripped apart in front of their eyes turned into tears of happiness. All the grief at the loss of all they held dear after the events of such a brutal attack, whether it was loved ones, possessions, homes etc they put to the side to team together to rid the few Level E's that were left. As the dust of the last one became nothing but particles mixed with the dirt, again the whole crowd rejoiced as the threat to their small town was finally over.

"Meiko my darling," exclaimed Ryoko falling to his knees and lifting his head up to speak to the sky, "I am sorry my princess I couldn't put him through the agony you did but at least now you can rest in peace."

"Wait! Wait!" cried a middle aged man with glasses and short brown hair, stepping forward cutting their celebrations short, his voice shaking, "If Rido is dead why hasn't his shattered into crystals by now?"

"He's right," gulped a female, "even if he's lost his Pureblood status because of the effect of the bullet, he still would have still disintegrated into dust."

The people watched anxiously, hearts in their throats, as Ryoko walked slowly but purposefully towards Rido's limp corpse. Not knowing what to do at all, he kicked Rido's body to see if there was any reaction. Of course there was none. Calling his name, stamping down hard on his nose causing it to break and still nothing. Eventually convinced he was actually dead, he had gathered all his courage to lean down, head turned to the side so as to put his ear to Rido's mouth to listen for even the smallest breathe that still may lie within him.

An action he quickly realised was the worst mistake of his life as a long strong arm shot up, the large hand gripping Ryoko's throat so tight that Rido was inches from snapping it in two. His trademark maniacal laughter rung out so loud it could be heard through the whole land, sending shivers down all their spines. Rido was alive.

"Oh Ryoko Ryoko, I knew you was ignorant but I never thought you would be so pathetically gullible" laughed Rido, holding him up high by his crushed throat.

"Wha- , wha -,"he tried to choke out, clawing at Rido's vice-like grasp.

"Believing in fairytales of course. You fell for a story that a "simple liquid" would finish me off! If it's escaped your notice I am the Pureblood King. Even if you had done nothing wrong I will still kill you for such astounding stupidity."

"So, it was nothing but a set up?"

"I think that's the first piece of information that you have deduced correctly in ages," smiled Rido.

"Ryokoooooooo!" screamed a scared, crying female voice, running from inside the 6 bedrooms house down to where Rido stood with her dying husband, "Please I beg you My Lord Rido, let him go and I will make sure he never troubles you again. Please have mercy on him."

"Shihori, no my darling, leave. Save yourself, run, and run far away." He lost one of the two most important females in his life; he was not going to lose the other.

Shihori was very, very pretty. Her hair the same shade as her deceased daughter, was held back in a smart but elegant bun. Her eyes brown but meaningful, small pink lips. Her tight figure hugging blue dress making her look even more enticing. His pleas for her to go did not deter her; she headed on straight for Rido. She was no match for Rido's vast strength but she was spurred on by husband's tragic predicament, dashing straight towards him, hand out stretched to slap any body part of Rido she could reach, which turned out to be a useless idea for without any effort needed at all, he grabbed her hand in the same vice-like grip he had around her husband's neck.

Ryoko clawed, kicked and struggle with all his might to free his cherished wife. Shihori on the other hand strangely didn't seem to be in fear of her life at all. Even when Rido yanked her towards him, close enough so his hot breath was on her cheeks, close enough his lips was on hers.

"Get off her Bastard!" he choked.

"As you wish," smirked Rido. Re-continuing their kiss, he let go of her wrist, his hand instead travelling down to hold her around her waist. Shihori made no sign of escaping; in fact she shocked all by grabbing his head. She returned his kiss.

"I, I understand, it all now. You, you was in this whole set-up with Rido from the very start wasn't you?" Looking from Rido to Shihori, back to Rido, Ryoko's heart broke upon realising the devastating truth.

"Would you like to explain to him or shall I?"

"I think it will hurt him more coming from me, so I will tell him," giggled Shihori. Walking right up to where Ryoko swayed by his throat so he could fully take in every single word.

"Mmmm evil and spiteful. You'll be perfect." laughed Rido, "Go ahead."

"Think back 8 years ago when you planned to sell out the Council. I warned you not to, I tried to make you see sense that we need the Council to govern us. I tried to explain to that the death toll would be actually be higher, not lower, if there was no-one in charge all hell would break lose even with Vampire Hunters. But of course, you know everything don't you! You just went ahead without even bothering to listen to me and look now where that's got you. You put yourself first and just acted without even thinking of the fucking consequences." An evil snarl come upon her lips,"no actually, you've only ever give a fuck about one person haven't you!"

"Meiko ...?" he gasped, "so, that's what this has really all been about isn't it. You were jealous. Jealous of my love for our daughter. Jealous of your own daughter. Sick twisted bitch! If I survive this I swear I'm coming straight after you, you desperate whore."

"Even when you figured how to hack His Majesty's secret off shore bank accounts I thought you would finally give me the lifestyle I deserved with all those millions. I would of forgiven you and put the past behind us and moved on but no. You didn't want to spend to it, instead you preferred to store it into saving accounts to which I never saw one single penny of. So I finally snapped and contacted Lord Rido to let him know exactly what was going on. Yes I betrayed you like you betrayed the Vampires, like how you betrayed me."

"And you know," smiled Rido, placing his arm around her waist as she spit in Ryoko's face, "you should have paid more attention to her for is one of the most intelligent woman I have ever met. The whole story of the 'bullet liquid in my manor' was entirely her idea. I just had my servants spread the myth so you had less chance of doubting it."

"See you in Hell bitch," was the last words Ryoko choked out before coming face to face with his passed daughter.

"Was I good?" Shihori asked flintily, hips swaying as she made her way to Rido, throwing her arms shamelessly around his neck, "have I earned my reward?"

"Oh yes, you will finally get what you deserve," he answered in the same flirty tone as she used, "let's go inside and 'discuss' it more detail shall we?"

Almost squealing in delight, like a teenage girl at her first concert, she ran back up the steps, back into the house. Rido followed, the evil smirk returning to his face. Searching for her, he found her standing at the bottom of the stairwell, beckoning for him to follow, obviously up to the master bedroom. It was clear what she had in mind, and she was determined to get it. Entering the room which wasn't exactly posh to the standard to what Rido was used to but still nice enough to look expensive to the average Level C, found Shihori lounged back on the bed in a 'take me' pose. Midori had so often posed like that for Rido which would make him hard instantly, with Shihori it was just a slutty attempt suited to a cheap one night stand.

"Do you have what I asked for?" she carried on in her fake girly voice.

"Of course," smiled Rido, hand sliding into his coat pocket, pulling out a small plastic rectangular card attached to a long strap. Shihori went to make a grab for it. "Not yet, first do you have the software I need?"

"Yes, all the discs, USB's and information is in that drawer behind you. All the passwords and user codes is in the file beside it. Download all the data and your accounts get refilled automatically. Now My Lord Rido, will you keep up your side of the bargain?" she asked as he safely pocketed the manila envelope.

"I am a man of my word, I honour those devoted and loyal to me. You have proven your loyalty so here," he threw the laminated card onto the bed next to her, "as of this moment you are a certified member of the Senate, you check, it even has an official stamp. It also doubles as a key card so you can access the most secluded areas of the Senate that hardly no-one knows exist, private elevators, secure cabinets containing secret documents and such like is now all yours."

"Your Majesty! Thank you!" her eyes widened, her smile happily reached her ears, as she picked up the new identification card, examining it as if she couldn't believe at last this was her chance to start a new life, again she looked up to him in that slutty whore-like pose, "I feel I should repay you more than just give you back the computer data."

"It's an actual pleasure to have you working for us. I like the way your mind works. You'd be a great asset to the Council, but ..." he pulled her from the bed, pushing her up against a wall painting between a mahogany wardrobe and pearl dresser, "as with all my subjects, it's your duty to feed me."

"Take as much as need," she sighed, holding her neck to the side, purring as his wet tongue licked to prepare her for his bite. Fangs growing upon the sound of the flowing blood in her veins, he sunk his fangs into her without a second thought if he was hurting her or not. While drinking long and hard until he was satisfied, Shihori began to rip the top of her dress to help reveal even more of her cleavage, "oh Lord Rido, I definitely will be a great asset not only to the Council but to you. Anything, anything you need I shall provide you with."

"Mmmm sounds good, because you know I really, really like you," Rido kissed her neck, making sure he got every droplet of blood, "I admire the way you stood up for what you wanted and turned against all your family and friends."

Shihori giggled underneath him, .not only because his tongue was tickling her but at the thought the Kling of Rido admired her. Her a Level C. A Level C that was now to become a very important Senator. Her dream of her future was quickly ended as Rido took her by the throat, smashing the back of her head into the painting.

"What, I don't .."

"I admire your guts for double crossing your husband," he growled, eyes red with fangs still bared, "but double crossing me .. did you really think I would let that pass?"

"I would never double cross you!"

"You think I wouldn't notice? When you left my manor after planting the fake bullet, you didn't leave empty handed did you? You've been helping yourself to Kuran antiques for over the past two years now."

"No, no!" she pleaded.

Without letting her beg no more, he immediately punched his fist through the painting behind her, through the stone wall to reveal a hidden vault. He didn't need to know the number to turn the dial to open it, he just punched through the iron too. Within the no longer concealed safe, it was shown to be full to the brim of priceless Kuran jewellery, heirlooms, ornaments and other such rare items that would fetch millions if auctioned off. Shihori had never got a chance to give a plausible explanation as to how so much Kuran property came to be in her home as in that second her throat, as her husband's was crushed instantaneously.

Wiping the dust from his hands like a small child would wipe crumbs from a biscuit of theirs, he collected all that belonged to him. Walking through the deserted town he went to visit his old home. Spending a good few minutes there he took in the nostalgia of the manor that he hadn't seen since he was only 1800. Replacing the stolen items he himself left with two.

He knew even with super acute vampire senses he was too far for Midori to hear him but it didn't stop him from calling out, "Middy, I'm on my way back baby girl!"

**(Breathes a sigh of relief) Phew! You didn't actually expect me kill him off did you? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: ... Rido rapes Midori ... maybe? Hmmm better read on and see.**

"Time to go." ordered Rido, banging on his private jet's cockpit. The pilot uncrossed his legs from where they were perched upon the controls, relaxing back reading his magazine to while awaiting his Master's return. He thumbed up to Rido to signal he understood to which he proceeded to fire up the twin engines. Even an aircraft of royal standards that has a vampire for a owner still needed time to power up so Rido had no problem getting on board in time.

Heading straight to his mini-bar, he opened up the refrigerator beneath the counter to retrieve the f icy cold bottles of blood which he stored in there to keep his favourite drink fresher for longer, without he would just have to put up with blood tablets until he could get his hands on his next donor, whether the victim was willing or not. Unscrewing the cap which he just throw on the floor, he downed a 2 litre bottle in one large gulp, (A/N I can do that with Dr Pepper :P) realizing he was still thirsty, he decided on a 'proper' drink. Wavering through the brandy, whiskey, wine, vodka and liquors, he finally chose the wine, _no, I've noticed she has a weakness for red wine, better save the rest for her, _he would often joke that it was the wine that turned her hair that same deep burgundy colour, so he placed the bottle back in favour of the crystal decanter of Scotch single malt whisky along with the matching crystal glass.

Resting upon his plush reclining seats, Rido took a long heavy swig of the amber liquid before setting it down upon the side table. Swilling it around his mouth he let out a small groan of delight at the mixed flavourings of blood and whiskey, he loved to experiment with different concoctions of blood and alcohol invading his taste buds though obviously he preferred trying different blends of different Levels, but none could compare to the one blood he desired most; sweet, undiluted, pure. He had his mind set on this and he always got what he wanted_. Just wait; it's only a matter of time, _the voice in his head kept repeating.

Kicking off his laced leather boots, he stretched out his long legs, wiggling his toes. He might not be wearing high heels but like woman he loved getting his shoes off and relaxing. He may heal instantly from cuts and other wounds, feel hardly any pain from psychical injuries but he still suffered from muscular tension, knots in shoulder blades and so forth. Midori had often had to give him very thorough intense oily massages to help. Finishing his drink and helping himself to a few canapés, Rido decided it would be best to take a shower; the hot water would soothe his aching body.

[[MxR]]

Due to the final deep thrust, Rido spilled every last drop of seed into Midori's tiny womb, letting out a long lasting sigh escape his lips as he did so. His arms immediately gave way causing him to collapse fully on her worn out body. Stroking her silky soft hair, tracing little kisses upon her cheek, Rido lifted his head up so he could have a total view of his beauty and kiss her fully on the lips, with the intention of tasting the back of her throat _Oooooh how cute! _Her stunning ocean blue eyes was hidden by her closed eyelids, head turned to the side, slowly emitting gently breathes indicating she had fallen into a peaceful sleep He gave her the kiss he was planning on anyway obviously without the tongue, and she didn't even stir. _Awww she's tired out, bless her, can't blame her for being exhausted after having to take me inside her for 15 hours straight! _Which was true actually, they only ever stopped momentarily to change position. Pulling away from the shut-lipped kiss, Rido carefully climbed out of the bed so as not to wake her, _she definitely needs her rest, especially as there is still the flight back_, he smirked inwardly. Picking up the crumpled sheets from the floor, he covered her up softly, making sure to tuck it around her shoulders to keep her safe, warm and cosy while he was 'away'. She did look cute all snuggled up like that, he couldn't help but spend a few moments staring down his woman who idolised him so, so adorable while asleep, so peaceful, so unaware, so vulnerable, so oblivious ... It was at this point he realised, he was playing with himself. He knew he had to get going but he was still rock hard, and here she was, so utterly defenceless as she slept naked. He didn't have a choice did he? Well she defiantly didn't in her unconscious state.

Yanking the sheets back, climbing back onto the bed, he tenderly moved her body over so she was laying three-quarters onto her side, her face pressed into the fluffy white pillow, still slumbering away with a gentle smile gracing her lips, her little butt exposed. Spooning up behind her, one hand caressed down her lower back to feel where to enter, the other moving her leg more so he could have better access. Finding her sweet spot, he reached down to his ever expanding manhood and urged her take it causing a few murmurs from her but still she slept on. Lifting her leg slowly he finally was able after some trouble to fully penetrate her. Again Midori murmured along with a small oooohh! He started gentle slow strokes to start with; but being the size he was now, the fact she was fast asleep and he did have to go teach a certain a person a lesson, so the slow strokes soon changed into rapid thrusts. Now totally on her stomach, with Rido mounting her harshly, she awoke suddenly due to the increasing pain in her butt.

"Wha... Hey Rido no!" she cried when she realised what was happening.

Still he carried on.

"Please stop," she begged.

Still he carried on.

"I haven't healed, I am not ready," she was in tears.

Still he carried on.

She tried to free from under him, but sadly his large hands which could literally fit around her head, grabbed a handful of maroon strands, pushing her head down firmly on the pillow, muffling her pleads and protests for him to stop. Her sobs could be still be heard though which only propelled him closer to the edge until he couldn't stand it no more, he was nearly there. He brutally yanked her head backwards so it was close to his.

"It hurts so much .. please stop ...no ... no ...please, I love you Rido . so please stop!" the tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She got her wish. The mixture of forced pain, her submissiveness, and the smell of blood seeping out on to the sheets, he couldn't stop his vampire urges, his twin white tips grew ready to feast on her sweet delicious pure aristocratic claret liquid. Jerking her head to the side, pushing her long locks out of the way, his sharp points bite savagely into her jugular vein, his fangs driving deeper after every mouthful he swallowed, making him even hungrier and hungrier. Ravishing her neck like a bloodthirsty beast, he didn't stop until at last he felt himself come. Come all over his hand.

His lust clearing, his mind becoming more rational, he found himself sprawled in a heap upon the shower floor. Trying hard to catch his breath, the hot water droplets attacking his body from above, pooled around his legs and flopped out right hand, covered in his own white juice. Grabbing onto the glass panels, Rido heaved himself up from his intense masturbation session, watching as the evidence of his perverted imagination washed away down the plug hole. Reaching for the shower head, he swilled the last remaining soapy suds of Shizuka's cherry blossom body gel. (Yes obviously Shizuka used this jet too, unfortunately for Rido he had to be extra careful when he took Midori with him. Once Midori accidentally left a hair pin and Shizuka found it – he had a difficult time trying to convince her it was hers, but of course as King she could only agree but still remained highly suspicious)

In reality, after he had climbed out of bed and covered her up all warmly, he kissed her forehead lovingly, before dressing not forgetting to include his large green overcoat that he always loved to wear, bending down over her sleeping form he kissed her again gently and gave her a long lasting look at her beautiful face, trying to engrave her image on his mind in case 'things didn't go according to plan' and he didn't get a chance to say goodbye. And it was this sleeping form her had left her in that greeted his eyes when he entered the bed area.

Walking purposefully with a towel wrapped around his lithe waist, he sat down as gently as possible beside his Sleeping Beauty. Gazing down at her, one word came into his mind, 'innocence', even though they had performed sexual acts together that even porn stars would consider depraved, she seemed so angelic, and he could easily act out his dirty fantasy on her but ... his hand reached out to her and then something else popped into his mind – Meiko. She was innocent pure just like his Midori ... _And I done that to her? She didn't deserve that. Fuck what is happening to me? _Twice in one night Midori's beautiful face had made him stop and think. Earlier with the child with the child in the school and now this ... He lowered his head to Midori's ear and nibbled on the lobe. It was one of those secrets that only lovers know, each others' weak spot that always turns her into jelly.

"Hehe," she giggled, slowly blinking open her eyes.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hello darling," she yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching to fully awaken. Her arms caught loosely around his neck pulling him down for an embrace. A sting ran through her body; _Hmm he_ _smells of another woman,_ Midori knew that he carried on his constant one night stands even though they was now in a long term relationship but even though she hated it, she had learnt to accept it. She reminded herself constantly to think logically when her heart ached; he is cheating on Shizuka, not me. However, the worst pain came from the overpowering aroma of blood that assaulted her nostrils. _Obviously he has to drink from others but why, why oh why, in the whole 10 months of being together has not even once drunk from me? Surely Level B blood is sweeter than human, right? _A tear filled her eye but she never let it fall while he was able to see. "I'm glad you back darling, did it go all right?

"Yes perfectly, it's all over. We can go home now," he smiled, holding her by chin so he could bring her mouth to his for a quick peck. Her lips tasted so good, he moved his lips at a bit more firmly against his, tongue trying to open them, his arms wrapping around her body. Midori happily opened her mouth to let his tongue in to explore, her hands feeling around his back, moving up to stroke his shoulders, over to his chest, making her break the kiss.

"What's this? You got hurt!" she exclaimed worriedly upon when her fingertips ran over the scar over his heart, caused by the impact of the fake bullet.

"No, don't worry, it is only a glancing wound, but hey why not kiss it better for me," he winked, to which she gladly obeyed. She swayed her wet tongue back and forth over the left side of his chest, her Aristocratic saliva healing his scar instantly. She gave his nipple a quick sneaky nip making him give a little shriek in surprise.

"Flawless as ever you were," she smiled, moving to sit into his lap, snuggling up deeply to him. They sat cuddling for what seemed like hours to them but were probably a few minutes. Time didn't exist when they was together. It was Rido who broke the magic moment first.

"Middy, joking aside, do you really think I'm a bad person. I mean would you consider my actions bad? Would you real honestly say I was evil?" he asked, still musing over the strange thoughts he had had earlier. She was clever. He knew deep down that not only did she love him more than anyone else in the world, she knew him better than anyone else too. She would have the answers he craved to know.

"Of course not baby, what you do is evil but you do it for the right reasons.. If you want my honest opinion, you always do what's best for the race of Vampires, you're willing to go to extreme lengths to make sure to keep loyal Vampires safe, and that makes you a dedicated respected King. Don't ever think that! Your only fault is you are a little greedy and I know exactly what you always want," she whipped his towel off and laid out flat with a smile, "all yours, only for you my baby."

"Hmm," he murmured, trying to comprehend her reply_. Is she right?_ _Was it right to do all those questionable acts? _He was still confused but he trusted her judgement, he shook his head as if shaking out his thoughts and coming back to what she had just offered him, "not yet, first I have a present for you."

"For me?" she beamed, displaying a smile that went from ear to ear. He had already brought her heaps of presents before but she was deeply grateful that he was always so thoughtful to think of her while he was on his travels.

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes," he whispered, feeling his hot breath in her ear. She humoured him and did what he requested and waited for her promised gift. Unexpectedly he picked her up bridal style, carried her to the bathroom and placed her down so she was standing right in front of the mirror.

"May I open them?"

"No, I'll tell you when," she felt him mess about with her hair, as if he was trying to lift it up and brush it to the side, then she felt his hands go in front of her before finally spending a few moments fiddling at the top of her spine_. What on Earth is he doing? _"Now ... open."

Midori opened her eyes, then her mouth in shock. Around her swan-like neck was a golden choker, covered with dazzling diamond and sparkling pearls which hung down and spread down into her bust like a waterfall shaped chandelier. To say it was the most luxurious, the rarest, most intricately designed, most expensive necklace to ever be made was an understatement.

"It's, it's ..." she stuttered, holding her hands up to touch the jewels to see if they was real or it was just her imagination, "wherever did you get such a marvellous necklace from Rido?"

"The nearby Kuran mansion. It belonged to Saori, my mother."

"What! No, I can't accept this!" she exclaimed, fumbling with the catch trying to remove it. _I can't wear something that's a Kuran heirloom! Especially his own mother's. It's beautiful but it's way too good even for an Aristocrat. It needs to stay in the Kuran family._

"Are you going to hurt me by declining a present that I want you to personally have? If I didn't want you to have it I wouldn't have give it to you. If you don't like the necklace you can dispose of it. I don't care, it now belongs to you," he grabbed her hand to stop her from undoing it, "oh oops I forgot the main part."

"There's more?"

"Shut your eyes," he whispered down in her ear again as before which of course she did. Now she felt him messing about with her hair, combing it through with his fingers. A few more adjustments and he ordered her to open her eyes to see what his other gift to her was.

Midori would of fainted if his arms wasn't wrapped tightly around her still naked body, head on her shoulder, starring into the mirror to see that she was now wearing the ancient Kuran crown, the crown that every Queen had worn since the Kurans became the Royal bloodline 10,000 years ago, passed down through every generation. It matched her necklace perfectly.

"Shouldn't this be Shiuka's?" trying to speak through the lump formed in her throat _The necklace was one thing, but the crown? No way could this be true, the ancient Kuran crown can't be sitting on my head! _

"I am not passing on something so meaningful, something that belonged to the woman I loved most to a woman who I hardly care for. That's why I want you to have it instead."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"It means my baby girl, one day you will be my Queen."

**Queen Midori Shiki ... No Queen Midori Kuran. Sounds so much better than Queen Shizuka Kuran. Fingers crossed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me explain – This may seem difficult to understand at first but please continue to read and it will soon make sense. **

_The ancient Greek Hero of Legend, Perseus held his distraught soulmate in arms trying desperately to console her from her impending fate. The princess Andromeda, the most beautiful woman in all of Greece sadly had a evil curse placed upon her by the evil Goddess Thetis, not only was she jealous that Andromeda's beauty, a mere mortal surpassed her own, but also became extremely bitter after she had refused to marry her son Calibos, an arrangement that had been made since her birth in exchange for Thetis help banish her father's enemies to keep him as King. Calibos had been transformed to into a hideous monster by the Gorgons, to which Thetis assumed the reason Andromeda refused to marry him, but she wasn't that shallow, she simply couldn't love him for she found a new love, her Perseus. If she were to fall in love with another as soon they psychical gave into each other, Thetis would sacrifice her in revenge for the tragedy that had befallen her son._

"_Do not fear my beloved, I shall go venture, no matter how treacherous the quest to find a way for us to be together," he gently caressed her face, looking deep and meaningful into her light blue eyes._

"_But I do fear, my most cherished one, I fear for your safety. I have made my intention to you many times; I would be willing to marry Calibos if it will keep you alive. I would not be able breath another breath if I lost you, especially knowing it was on my behalf. My heart would stop beating the same moment at yours," she begged, running her hands through his brown curls._

"_I must leave for I shall not condemn you to an unhappy life for my sake, I shall not fail. Please believe in me, believe in us," he cradled her gently while placing a final passionate kiss upon her cherry lips for he did not know whether it would days, weeks, months or years until he saw her again, "farewell my love, I plead for you not to forget me for your image shall always be emblazoned on my mind for eternity._

_He left rapidly so she could not protest any more though she still reached her land out longingly to capture his hand. Upon knowing he would risk his life for her, a useless endeavour that would only lead to certain death for them both if he did not return soon, her departure from this mortal world but for her beloved to leave to would scar soul with her eternal guilt, she broke down completely into a sobbing heap on the marble floor,_

"_My dear Perseus," she announced out to loud, "I implore you to grant me absolution but I am unable to endure your absence, my conscious tormented every waking moment therefore I own not another choice but place myself into an indefinite sleep until your courageous homecoming"_

_Preparing for her rest she scrambled up upon the bed, moving the hanging curtains out of the way and sliding her silky soft legs into the white sheets, she uttered a variety of ancient long forgotten words of a complicated enchantment while waving her hand in a curling motion in front of her face as if to enchant her into hypnosis. She was so gifted she instantly fainted down, her red-wine hair fanning the pillow. And there she remained lounged out, for 5 minutes, 8 minutes, 10 minutes before one eye winked opened._

"Wherever is she?" a very frustrated Midori quietly whispered to herself, "typical Nishikawa."

_The Goddess Thetis just walked in, she was beautiful, long blonde curls and blazing blue eyes but had a very bored expression slathered across her face. Making her way to the front of the bed of where Andromeda lay, obscuring her from her view, she had her back turned to her and spoke._

"_I am more beautiful than you and I always will be. I am better than you at everything," bragged Thetis, her hands at her waist while pushing her bosom out for all to see, "I will get you. I will always win."_

Midori even with her lids closed, rolled her eyes. Not one single word of that which Nishikawa had said was even in the script but Midori knew why she had spoken those words. She would tackle her later about it, but as for now, she was a professional and would stay in character no matter how hard Nishikawa tried to upstage and annoy her. Midori continued to wait, getting very impatient; waiting for her to deliver the next line but Nishikawa just was boasting and posing her body off in a way to make all believe she was more beautiful. (As if!)

"You are suppose to summon Calibos' followers to come and collect me, prior to you placing a spell on me to separate mind from body so I willingly come with you!" muttered Midori from the side of her mouth.

"Yes thank you, I remember now," she sneered down at her before getting back into character, _"Umm yeah, Cyrano and, and ... um"_

"Gyuri." Midori muttered, helping her again to her.

"_Gyuri, come and get this bitch, on behalf on my son take this stupid whore back to the Underworld," Nishikawa said without expression or without action. Two hideous deformed human like creatures covered in fur with black slanted eyes appeared from nowhere, bowing low to her, awaiting further instructions, "you will take her to back to Cerbelus to do with what he wants to."_

"His name is Calibos," Hohki (Gyuri) corrected her.

"No it's not I have read the script you imbecile!" flipping her back her hair she proceeded to cast the spell upon Andromeda, _"you broke the contract so you got to come now and pay for what you did, your body will rot here but your soul will be tortured forever. You will come now you ignorant wench."_

Midori mentally face palmed. Hohki and Yoshitomi (Cyrano) glanced towards each other. That wasn't even the spell to which she was supposed to perform; actually it wasn't even a spell! Most was the lines Calibos was to deliver later in the play. She yanked Andromeda out of her bed, Midori grazed her knee but still acted as if she was unconscious, stepping slowly to her feet in her trance, Nishikawa pushed her backwards, (she was scripted just to rub her hand over her head.) Midori would of seriously injured her back if Yoshitomi hadn't of caught her in time. Passing her to Hohki he lifted her over his shoulder.

"_I beg your pardon, Goddess Thetis but our master's grows weary awaiting to finally claim his bride, we can delay no more."_

_The theatre curtain come down to change the scenery upon the stage. When the curtain reponed the set had altered to the interior of a dark temple, one that could ever exist in Hell. The two most prominent features among the decor of skulls, bones and candles, firstly was the throne to a terrifying beast, the same terrifying beast who resided there now, the same terrifying beast Andromeda had been forced to marry. The second, in the dead centre, was a table, an altar made of the blackest granite; black roses wove around the pillars that were adorned with skulls of fanged creatures__**, **__but mainly the 4 shackles to hold someone in place in other words, a sacrificial table. Cyrano and Gyuri entered stage right, Gyuri carrying Andromeda, bowed lo to Calibos._

"_Now." ordered Calibos, pointing the altar, "I will not allow this woman who betrayed me to live a moment longer, proceed."_

_About to rise so they could obey their masters' request, Calibos himself stood, his cloven hooves clomped steadily and meaningfully across to where there cowered. He knelt to retrieve Andromeda from Gyrui's clasp, choosing instead to decide to be one to take her on her final small trip across to where she was to breathe her final breath. Placing her down, non too gently, he gave a brief flick of his hand to his to right hand men to start binding her down, the hole time he had not took his red eyes off of her beautiful sleeping face, a claw tangling in her dark red hair. _

"_Who would have thought a beast could love while an angel turned out to be so cruel. The way you so callously played with my heart so in return," he declared, brandishing a sharp ruby encrusted dagger placed squarely over her heart, ready to plunge, "I shall take yours. With your death I will devour every inch of your corpse after presenting your unbeating heart to your Perseus."_

_It was as if the sound of her lover's name had broken the curse, Andromeda opened her sapphire eyes, blinking slightly she gasped aloud as she looked up to see the point of the dagger ready to embedded in her chest. _

"_No I must fight, fight for my true one and only. I must survive for my Perseus. I may not in this fight but I must try. Dear Goddess Aphrodite I plead to you, you see the love I bear for Perseus, I must do this for him, please bestow upon me enough strength to be able to defend myself and leave this wretched place behind. Dear Goddess Hera I plead of you to watch over my life and keep it safe until I am free," she spoke out loud in monologue._

_Slowly she balled her right hand into a fist, straining against the shackle at her wrist she used all her might to break free. She did! And within that instant she miraculously caught the tip of the dagger between her delicate fingertips. Yanking it from Calibos' hand she turned the dagger around and threw it straight back at him, it didn't kill him but injured him bad enough for him to fall bleeding to the floor. Pulling her left wrist from its restraint, she quickly set about unbuckling her ankles. The iron shackles she ripped from the table and threw them one by one at Cyrano and Gyuri, hitting their temples to knock them out._

_The sacrificial altar was too high for her to simply step off, she had no choice but to jump. Taking a gasp she took a leap of faith only to stumble upon the hard floor and graze her leg. Sobbing and grimacing in pain, Andromeda stumbled to her feet holding her injury as she tried to limp to freedom. Which was sadly short-lived thanks to the Goddess Thetis, Calibos' mother, who swooped in out of nowhere to capture poor Andromeda. One arm encircling her waist so tightly as if she was trying to crush her insides, the other had a firm hold on Andromeda's face so she could hear clearly the poison words she intended to spout._

"Nishikawa, what are you doing? You are not even supposed to make an appearance again until the final scene!" hissed Midori to her, "let go of me and go and read the damn script!"

"_Oh Andromeda you try so hard but I will always stop you in your tracks. You may have beaten my son but you will never ever be able to succeed me. All your attempts will fail miserably," laughed Nishikawa / Thetis in her ear, holding on tight to the struggling Midori, "I will take you back and let Calibos murder you and if he doesn't then I shall insert that dagger deep within your chest, without hesitation and I will take utter pleasure in doing so."_

"This has gone far enough Nishikawa, I mean it let me go," Midori knew those ords was actually directed to her, not to her character. It was obvious by their such hateful relationship of each other, but she didn't know what game Nishikawa was trying to play but it had to stop right now, it was ruining the rehearsal. She struggled against the grasp, but Nishikawa held on tight, fighting against her, swinging her back and forth. Midori fought back against her grip. Then it all happened ...

An ear splitting scream, a sickening sound of bone breaking followed by the clash of instruments as Midori was hurtled from the stage, landing in the orchestra pit, smashing her ankle to pieces in the process.

"CUT! CUT!" yelled Koji, the play's director, running to her aid, like all the cast members and stagehands to help her, "Midori are you OK? Someone quick, fetch the nurse."

"I think I twisted my ankle is all, but it's fine, I don't need one," she tried to convince them, holding it or rather trying to hide it from the gathering eyes of all. Yes she had broken it, but by now it was already healed, but everyone had heard her howl of pain, everyone had heard it snap, and mainly, everyone else in the whole theatre was human. How could she explain to them it that a broken bone miraculously mended itself_? I will have to try and change the conversation! _"So Koji, when are you going to sack Nishikawa?"

"I'm going to have to," he sighed, "her father will kill me though."

"Father?" questioned Yoshitomi.

"Her father is very rich and it's he that's helping fund the production," explained Koji, "but I might as well close it all down now our star is injured, and our second can't even act."

"Yes, she brought her way on to the cast list like all the other plays and films she's been in," Midori explained, smirking towards Nishikawa who she could still see showing off on the stage, though no-one was noticing her.

"At least I didn't have to be a whore and sleep my way through all the Hollywood directors," she laughed evilly back at her. If it wasn't for the fact that Midori was a vampire, a lady and pretending to have a broken ankle, to put it plainly, 'she would of beat the shit out of her after ripping her apart with her fangs' _Haha I would love to reveal to her I'm a Vamp, she'd die of fright!_ Luckily though Midori had all the others happy to back her up.

"Hey bitch," called out Shiro (Calibos), "Midori gets in on pure talent, something that you you've never had, I wouldn't even be surprised if you didn't know how to spell it!"

"Hmph! Well talented or not she can't perform with a injured ankle, so Koji when you finally see sense, I shall be in my dressing room waiting for you to come and beg me to play Andromeda!" with a swish of her hair she left.

"Wait a minute, did she throw Midori off stage just to get her part?" asked Yoshitomi.

"Yup, she's just that evil," she answered.

"More like desperate," Shiro chimed in.

"She deserves to be out just for that, well if the worse comes to the worst, I shall have on the extras play Andromeda. No way is she. I want to fire her fully it's just the money," sighed Koji.

"I brought the nurse," Hohki announced as he entered with a short plump middle aged woman, in a nurses' blue and white uniform carrying a bag, who immediately went to work on checking Midori's 'broken' ankle. _Oh no, how am I going to explain this?_

"I think I need to bandage the foot tight to help keep pressure on it, I do need a better look though but for the sake of patient privacy I ask if any of you gentleman would be kind enough to carry Miss Shiki to her dressing room."

"Of course," smiled Shiro.

[[MXR]]

Midori sat on her dressing room's leather couch, 'her injured ankle' perched on a foortstool, in front of the nurse, who was currently examining it thoroughly. Hands feeling all over Midori's toes, feet, ankle, legs ...

"I have only one cure for this I'm afraid."

The nurse placed Midori's foot to her mouth, slowly trailing her tongue around each toe, kissing the tip of each until she reached her big toe which she sucked lovingly.

"Hey! What are you do-" Midori as caught mid-speech as the nurse looked up to her and it was this moment Midori realised, she hadn't thought to look at the nurse's eyes. Her ocean blue ones became transfixed with ones that was mis-matched, ones that as blue and red, ones that she kne only too well...

**You may of guessed, but if you didn't know, the play is based very loosely on the film 'Clash Of The Titans' if you haven't watched it I recommend you do, especially if you love mythology.**

**Can anyone guess who the nurse really is ...?**


End file.
